


That's Just Like You

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Please note: This was written on the day of tg:re chapter 31's release. This may not be canon in a week to several week's time, and may go through a completely different direction. Just consider this a sad possibility of what could happen.</p><p>A rival defeated. A lover lost. Even in pain, one should always try to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just Like You

“Mado...” his words were coated in a shrill wave of high-pitched laughter, crazed ramblings filled the air around them as sanity continued to slip from his mind. His sense of control was gone, completely taken from him, and all he could see before him was the woman he once resented.

“I hate you.” his laughter rang heavily in the air. Akira's head hurt as it pierced her ears, bombarded with the wave of hatred he continued to spout at her. “You were in my way!” he shouted as he stepped closer. A rival, that's what she was to him, the person who always made him second best, and here she was before him: wide eyed and scared; her strong, cold demeanor completely shattered.

All she could do was stumble backwards. It was a natural impulse to her. She was both shocked and revolted by what her old classmate had become. Was this the same person? It couldn't have been. And yet, as she looked into his crazed expression, she could still see the same, simple person he used to be.

“Finally...” He was before her now. He looked into her eyes and could see fear. It made him feel alive, a feeling of adrenaline that coursed through his body. “You've always...” he breathed as he looked at her, taking in her feelings of shock and fear, “been such a pain in my ass.”

He was her enemy now, wasn't he? No...even now she couldn't think of him as such. A rival? Possibly. A friend? Maybe...but never an enemy. Takizawa wasn't like that, he was just a stupid boy who tried too hard. He was a pain, but never an enemy. And yet now, time slowed as she stared at him, his hand drawn back behind him.

Pain. That's what this was. It was so quick that she hadn't realized what exactly happened. All she could focus on was Takizawa himself and think about how his eyes looked so sad.

Bones crumbled against one another and flesh tore apart. A forced exhale escaped her mouth as realization came over her. Pain, God there was so much pain. She felt the warmth of her blood as it spread across her skin, soaking into her clothes as they turned crimson. Shards that felt like glass coursed through her body as she looked down. A hand through her chest is all she saw, his own clothing was slowly becoming soaked as her blood began to pour out her body.

She tried to force out a scream but her voice wouldn't come. Takizawa's hand slowly slid from her body, the sound of liquid splashing against the opening as he completely removed it, a wave of blood coming along with it.

“Finally...” he whispered the words again as he watched her fall, a sense of sanity easing his deranged mind as he took a step back. But then the laughter came again. He put the bloodied hand to his head, the same shrill cry as he ran it down his face, smearing her blood against his skin. “You're finally out of my way!” he sounded joyous and he screamed the words, “I'm free! Free of you! I never have to see...” he laughed, stepping back as he crippled over, eyes bulging as he stared at her, “that fucking smug face ever again!”

He stared at her, watching as blood pooled around her, “She's gone! She's gone!” he rejoiced the words as he stood back up, his hands clutching his head as he looked to the sky, “I did it! I really did it!” He stared at the moon, watching as the clouds in the night sky slowly overtook it and he muttered an array of crazed rambles that filled the night air.

It's unfortunate, isn't it? Sometimes, a knight in shining armor never comes. And sometimes, he comes a moment too late.

A hooded figure, body standing strong and tall, had a face that was completely petrified in horror. A wave of emotions surged over him as he stared at the two before him. He stared at Takizawa, his breath uneven as he forced himself to remain calm. His eyes glided over to the woman before him and he felt his stomach drop.

_“Akira!”_

His voice echoed in the air as he instantly ran to the woman's side. He cradled her in his arms, blood sputtering from her lips as her body convulsed involuntarily. Her eyes, soaked with tears as she opened them slowly, trying to calm her own body.

“Amon...” her words were weak but she forced a smile. She couldn't believe it. How long had it been? Two, Three years? Maybe, she had started to lose count. His face looked sad...just like Takizawa's.

“Akira!” his voice pleaded her name as he took one of her hands in his. She tried to squeeze it, but she could feel the strength slipping from her body as the stabbing pain increased in her chest.

She looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers. A million words that each of them wanted to exchange, but neither of them could bring themselves to say them. In that moment, time felt frozen as they looked at each other. Potential lovers robbed at every instance they were given. A woman who had lost hope that the man she loved was gone, and yet here he was before her and she couldn't even be happy.

“Ironic, isn't it?” she tried to laugh but it hurt, “All these years, I thought you were dead.” Akira slowly closed her eyes and opened them again, tears rolled down her cheeks, “And finally, I see you again and it's me who's the dead one.”

“Don't say that!” he practically begged as he pulled her body closer to him.

A smile, “You're so hopeful...” she gently squeezed his hand, “I always thought that was sweet...”

“Akira...” his throat felt tight as tears filled his eyes, trying with all his might to keep them from spilling out.

“Please...take care of Maris Stella.” she looked sad, “She's getting old but...she likes you at least.”

He shook his head, unable to control the tears as they dripped onto her face, “No....” he bit his lip as he tried to stay calm, “No...You're going to go home...you'll go home and it'll be just like before. I'll carry you home and she'll be there to greet you...just like back then.”

She smiled again, “And you'll stay the night?”

“I'll stay as long as you want me to.”

She closed her eyes and remembered that moment from so long ago, the bittersweet memories overflowing in her mind, “You pervy investigator.” she forced another laugh, “Sleeping at your subordinate's, zealously doing push ups.”

“I'll do hundreds...thousands even.” he forced a smile as he looked down at her face, a wave of calmness seemed to have overtaken her expression.

“I'd never let you leave.” Another laugh. God it hurt, but that didn't matter when it came to him.

“Akira...” he looked into her eyes as he leaned close to her, his own mind flooded with the memories of years ago. The tug of a tie around his neck, her lips growing closer to his, the guilt that overwhelmed him as he stopped her short.

Softness pressed against his lips but it didn't push back, she too weak for that. Her hand pressed against his mouth, weakly trying to stop him from getting closer.

“That's just like you...” her voice was weak, but there was a cry buried beneath it as tears rolled down her cheeks. She forced another laugh, her eyes softening as sadness hid behind them. Her hand fell slowly, fingers dragging across his lips as she spoke again, “ _God_....that's just like you...”

Her hand fell to her side, eyes lifeless as her body fell limp in his arms. “Akira?” he breathed her name as his chest tightened, squeezing her hand tighter as he screamed her name again, “Akira!” he shook her body gently as he prayed for her to answer him.

“No....” he shook his head as tears dripped onto her skin, “No...no no no _God no_!” He pulled her body close to his, losing control of his emotions as prayed for her to wake up. He held her there, thinking of all the moments they could have shared, but were robbed of completely.

He pressed his forehead to hers, squeezing her hand as he thought of how he never wanted to let her go. He held her there, skin pressed against skin as he felt the warmth slowly leave her body.

_And she was gone._


End file.
